Drawn to Life: Real Life
by Waffuru Shojo
Summary: So Alinta was the hero. But she was also a real person. Now she's back in her world, only to find that her trouble with Wilfre didn't end on his planet. He's on Earth, too. Sucky summary, but first story! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Alinta! No! Creator, what... Why have you sent 'her' back?!" Mari shouted.

Her eyes glanced back and forth between Alinta and the ceiling of Creation Hall, the rage burning in her eyes.

"Mari? But... I said..."

"Don't! Don't, Alinta. I know why you did! The rest of them may have been blind to your actions, but I wasn't! You were on-"

Mari.

"Creator! I-"

She is the hero. Whether or not she saves you is her choice.

"How can you say that?! We're your people! You created us! And you're jut going to let her burn us to the ground?"

Mari broke down, and fell to her knees, silently sobbing. Alinta stood motionless on the mannequin's pedestal, though there was no mannequin. There never was. Alinta had been teleported from Earth to the Raposa's planet as a final defense against Wilfre, but it didn't go quite as they all had planned.

"I'm sorry, Mari... But you of all people should know what I'm feeling."

"And that's it. Told you I didn't have much done."

"But it was good! Although I'm a bit confused..."

"'Cuz you didn't read my first story. This one's a continuation."

My friend Anya had been silently directing me along the snowy sidewalk, as I read my newest, incomplete story to her at her request.

My name is Lint, Alinta. Anya is my best friend for life, and always has been. We'd been walking to school on a gloomy, snowy, freezing Tuesday morning, but I didn't mind at all. I love that kind of weather.

I'm a bit of an author. But I don't come up with my stories. I dream them. Sometimes, the weirdest dreams happen to me at night, and then in the morning I write them down. I guess it's a bit of a habit.

"Hey, what time is it?" Anya mumbled, scrambling for her phone in the jungle of a purse she always has with her. Anya is a bit girlish, and I'm the complete opposite, but somehow we get along.

I glanced at the watch on my right wrist. "7:35, why... Ack! We should be at Plymouth street by now!"

I barely got out before I snatched her arm and ran like Frostwind was after me.

"Me and my stories! Why couldn't you wait until homeroom, you-"

"Less talk, more run! If we're lucky we'll be able to slip past her!" Anya panted. She wasn't the greatest runner, to be honest. She preferred sitting at a desk and were trying to avoid a run-in with a certain drama-queen. Her name is Destini, and she never ceases to leave me alone. She apparently thinks that I 'ruined her life' back in fourth grade, but the way I see it, I did her a favor. But I won't get into details.

But anyway, she sits right at the front door of the school and waits for me there, every morning, and attempts to start a fight, but usually runs off with a blak eye saying, "I'll be back... With more people," But never does until the next day. It gets tiresome.

Back to the present, Anya and I continued to pass my streets and avenues of our small town as we ran for our lives almost. We stopped once, for Anya to get some water from her bag as I stood panting against a tree. Seconds later we were running again.

Running, running some more, until the school building finally came in sight.

"L-lint! Look! N-no, no Destini!" Anya panted as she leaned forward, hands on her knees, breathing like she had just came back to life after dying.

But it was true. Destini was nowhere to be seen. It was odd. "Better get inside then, before she does show," I suggested, grabbing Anya again and pulling her though the glass doors into the main hallway.

"Guess we got lucky today," I said under my breath.

"Guess you were wrong, too, 'Lint',"

I spun on my heel, releasing Anya(who fell to the floor facefirst).

"So you did show," I retorted to her with a murderous glare. Guess who showed up?

"Course I showed, did you really expect me to pass up an opportunity like this, 'Alinta'? Or, should I call you 'creator'?" She spat, crossing her arms over her chest. She had that look that all the cheerleaders had, a confident smirk that said, 'Really? Questioning ME?' A smirk easily disposed of.

But my face flushed a deep pink. I shifted my feet a bit. "What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes and laughed darkly. "What do I mean? I mean I followed you here to school. I wasn't at the door because I was behind you. I heard all of your little story, and it was cute. But who's Wil?"

I shot daggers with my eyes as Anya rose from the floor. "Someone you'll never meet," she shot at Destini for me, brushing off her pleated skirt, and glaring the same daggers as I.

"Oh, really? What is he, one of those... Raposa, did you call them? Not a real creative name, it IS just 'fox' in Portugese. Besides-"

"What do you want, Destini? The bell's going to ring soon, and everyone will be pouring out here to get to first period. Finish your little rant, please, for their sake." I rolled my eyes.

She seemed a bit shocked. "That's alright, better of I have some witnesses." The shocked look quickly shifted to one of anger, hate.

I cocked my head. "What for?"

"This!"

WHACK

Destini lunged toward me with her fist, nailing me in the arm, and also knocking me down. Then with inhuman strength, she lifted me by my left arm and slammed me into a nearby locker, causing something in my arm to snap and making a loud enough boom to echo a few hallways. Her eyes faded from a light blue to a deep purple, and her laughter grew farther from her own voice. I actually started to panic.

Anya stood paralysed in shock. "L-lint..."

"THIS IS FOR EVERYTHIG YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" 'Destini' screamed, literally jumping from the locker and forcing me into the floor like I'd been Hulk-smashed. And without giving me a second to react, she was on top of me, the dark purple in her eyes now consuming her entire face, making it look mangled and... Shadowy. She held a small knife to my throat, only inches away, but I could not do anything; she'd pinned my arms with one of hers, and was sitting on my legs.

I turned my head as far as I could and scanned for Anya. She was nowhere to be seen. "Ah... Ow..." I grunted when the knife pierced my skin. "Destini, what-"

"ALINTA!"

A new voice pierced though my pain and fear and brought me to my senses. It wasn't Anya's voice. Or any of the school officials.

It was deeper. Like a guy's.

And all of a sudden a huge weight was lifted from my body like it had disappeared.

Starting to sit up, and still confused, I realized Destini was gone. But at my feet was... The Book of Life.

"Use it!" the man'a voice called, from the other side of the hallway. He had Destini pinned under him to the wall, and though she struggled under him, he managed to keep her there. "Find your page, say what it says, and help me with this... I think it's a girl..."

My page? I wondered. I snatched the book from the ground and started flipping through it, looking at all of the pages I'd designed. But it was only in my story! It couldn't be real!

Then again, Destini had just transformed into a half-shadow freak trying to kill me.

I saw all my pages. The Raposa page, forest page, sun page, sky page, even a beach toy page. Then I stumbled across the me page. It aw a picture of me, or rather, Alinta, in her hero's uniform, with a silver blade and a baki at her feet.

The hero I'd designed.

For them.

"Creator, I call upon you, send this hero to aid our darkest hour... I think," I mumbled. But it worked. I was hot with pain, and the oddest feeling of being turned inside came. It lasted a few moments, along with a quick flash of white.

My vision had finally cleared, so I tried to stand up straight.

"What just happened?!" I shouted to the man.

I still couldnt see his face, but I could almost feel his smile in his words. "You became the hero, what else?" Destini had finally had enough. She kicked the guy in the shin, forcing him to fall to the ground, and then she karate-kicked him on the side of his head, knocking him out it looked like.

My heart rate rose. Not only from the danger, as sudden course of events, but also from what she just did to this stranger. I mean, yeah stranger, but he... You know!I wasn't thinking straight anymore. My impulse took over me, but I felt myself grabbing the sword from my belt and jumping toward her, screaming a battle cry.

My head hurt like crazy when I woke up. I was laying in the cracked remains of the floor of the main hallway, wearing... Alinta's outfit.

The paramedics and the police were in the front yard, questioning a few people, and some firefighters were attempting to lessen damage.

I stood, but as soon as I did, I cracked my head against someone else's, earning myself a loud, "OWWWWWWW."

"Lint? You okay?" I heard Anya whisper. I nodded, but apparently she wasn't the one is knocked into, because she looked fine. "Lint? Um... This is Wil. He said he came to help you. I didn't see anything, because I left to get help, but when I got back with the police all three of you were already unconscious." she explained.

"Wil?"

Him. The one who have me the Book of Life and saved me. A strong hand landed on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw the most beautiful sea-green eyes id ever seen on a person.

It was that guy. Wil, Anya called him. He was wearing a blue vest and pants, with a black undershirt. He'd pulled his long, silver hair into a ponytail draped over his right shoulder, but he wasn't old. A few years older than me at most. He also had tall, silver ears on the top of his head.

"Wilfre."

He chuckled. "So you do know me. I was beginning to think you wouldn't recognize me like this."

I nodded, taking it all in. "What happened to Destini?" I asked.

Anya sighed. Wilfre, on the other hand, just laughed. "It was kind of my fault," he managed to get out between laughs. "When I came through the portal, a couple shadows must have came through while I didn't notice. Must've latched onto her!" He finished, still laughing.

Once again, I just nodded. "One other question,"

Anya smiled. "Yah?"

I blinked. "Where is everyone else?" I pointed towards the school. "It's after eight,"

Now it was Anya's turn to laught. "Lint, its the first day of Christmas break!"


	2. Off to the Hospital!

Christmas break, huh?  
Why am I so oblivious sometimes? Alinta the hero was never oblivious...

Hello, it's been quite some time. I am Alinta, as you know. Though at the moment, I'm hero Alinta. What happened to regular Alinta, I have no idea.

Recap!

So my 'best friend sister' Anya(Wilfre has been calling her Banya recently just to annoy her) and I were walking to school, both of us forgetting that Christmas break had started(and Destini too, mwuah hah hah) but Destini had followed instead of going ahead. Well my buddy Wilfre from the Raposa's planet had decided to drop by(he still won't tell me why!) but he was a bit careless and accidentally let some shadows through as well. One leeched onto Destini(thus convincing her to follow us), turned her into a half shadow creature(much less appealing than poor Heather I might add), Wilfre showed up, gave me the book of life, I transformed, defeated Destini(which I don't remember doing) and now she's in the ER.

Talk about a mouthful.

But anyway, the police had offered to give the three of us a ride to the hospital so we could see how Destini was faring; though I believe the main reason is because they all wanted to inspect those pretty little ears on Wilfre's head. He may be out height now, and appear mostly human, but his Raposa ears remained.

The fat guy cop was driving, while the prettier girl cop was turned to face us with her little notebook.

"So, while we're driving, mind if I ask you... all a few questions?" She smiled. "I'm Nessa, by the way. Can I have your names? Starting with you, sir?" Nessa motioned to Wilfre.

"I'm... Wilfre," he muttered. I could sense his discomfort, and his anxiousness. He obviously wanted nothing more than out of the cop car.

"Wilfre? You foreign? And, what about your surname?" Nessa's emerald eyes seemed to bore into us, as if staring us down would do anything. I rolled my eyes.

Wilfre didn't answer.

"... Alright, Mr Wilfre, may I ask where you're from?"

Cue smirk. From both of us.

Wil sighed. "You really wanna know?"

Nessa nodded vigorously.

"Elysion," he answered, and him and I started laughing silently. Now it was Anya's turn to roll her eyes, her being goody two shoes. "Guys..." she whispered.

Nessa only glared. "I'm being serious, you three. Elysion? Really, what are you, some Greek hero?"

I almost doubled over from laughter. "D did he say Ely lysion? He meant the Silver Millenium!" We both about died from lack of air.

"This is not funny. At all. Now, if you don't tell me the truth, I'll be forced to "

"It's a planet not far from here. My people, the Raposa reside there, though it doesn't really have a name... Planet Rapo?" Wilfre said in his most serious tone(which I didn't think was possible) and kept a straight face saying all of that to Nessa.

Her glare only intensified. Guess she didn't believe him.

"Moving on," she said through her teeth, looking at Anya. "Name?"

"Anya Wilkins, age 14, resides on 406 Trux street, Plymouth, Ohio, with my mother and my cat, Azrael."

Nessa's death glare instantly softened, and she smiled very sweetly at Anya as she recorded the information. "Thank you for being HONEST, ma'am." She glared back at me and Wil, then looked back at Anya. "So, as a witness, what happened today? What was that at the school?"

Anya sighed in defeat. "My apologies, ma'am, I didn't see much of it. All I saw was a black shadow like matter consuming Destini's face as she slammed my friend into the wall. I left to get help."

"So, you were the one who called? That was a very smart choice, good job. Is that all you know?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Nessa nodded and flipped the page of her notebook. She turned to me last. "No jokes miss, and I am serious. Name?"

My name? Well...

"Alinta. Alinta... Setsuna. I'm half Japanese."

I actually am. Though I don't look anything like it, really. All I have is black hair. And so sorry, Sailor Pluto sama! I stole your name...

"Alright... You and," glance at Wilfre, "and 'him' were the two main figures at the scene. What happened?"

I sighed. "So, we were walking to school, Anya and I," "Yes?"

"And our 'arch nemesis', Destini was following us,"

"Wait, so you aren't friends with that injured girl?"

"HECK NO!" Anya and I replied. Nessa nodded. "Continue."

"And she was acting weird. Right before I noticed the shadow, she knocked me into a wall. I kicked her off, he came to my rescue, I defeated her per say, and then y'all showed up. Fin." I concluded.

Nessa let out an exasperated sigh, and turned bak around to face the road.

The other cop never said a word.

"Well, we're at the hospital now," Nessa muttered.

We werent even completely parked into the spot before a doctor came running out of the doors, tightly clutching a clipboard filled with X rays. Nessa rolled down her window. "What is it, doc?"

"The... girl, her... Condition... Critical,"

Something in my mind told me to speak up. The hero side of me said, 'she's human. Do something.'

"What do you mean, critical?"


End file.
